Jeff Altman
Jeff Altman is an American stand-up comedian best known as the voice of Professor Dweeb in Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters seasons 6-7. Also was a guest on Extreme Ghostbusters About Voice Roles The Real Ghostbusters *"Buster the Ghost"Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Buster the Ghost" (1986). **Buster *"The Slob"Marsha Goodman (1990). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Slob" (1990). **Sleaze **Professor Dweeb **Slob *"Deja Boo"Marsha Goodman (1991). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Deja Boo" (1990). **Professor Dweeb *"Not Now, Slimer!"Marsha Goodman (1991). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Not Now, Slimer!" (1991). **Professor Dweeb Slimer! *"Out with Grout"Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Out with Grout" (1988). **Professor Dweeb **Bus Boy *"Doctor Dweeb, I Presume"Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Doctor Dweeb, I Presume" (1988). **Professor Dweeb **Patient **Baby **Health Personnel *"Sweet Revenge"Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Sweet Revenge" (1988). **Professor Dweeb *"Quickslimer Messenger Service"Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Quickslimer Messenger Service" (1988). **Professor Dweeb *"Don't Tease the Sleaze"Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Don't Tease the Sleaze" (1988). **Professor Dweeb **Sleaze *"Show Dog Showdown"Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Show Dog Showdown" (1988). **Professor Dweeb *"Slimer for Hire"Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Slimer for Hire" (1988). **Professor Dweeb *"Cash or Slime"Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Cash or Slime" (1988). **Guard **Floorwalker *"Sticky Fingers"Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Sticky Fingers" (1988). **Professor Dweeb *"Slimer's Silly Symphony"Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Slimer's Silly Symphony" (1988). **Professor Dweeb *"Dr. Strangedog"Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Dr. Strangedog" (1988). **Dr. Strangedog **Blue Jay *"Movie Madness"Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Movie Madness" (1988). **Professor Dweeb *"Slimer & the Beanstalk"Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Slimer & the Beanstalk" (1988). **Professor Dweeb Extreme Ghostbusters *"In Your Dreams"Accredited at the end of episode "In Your Dreams". (EGBEpisode25VoiceCreditsSc02.png) Career Jeff Altman has appeared as a guest on The Late Show with David Letterman 37 times, most recently August 2, 2007. He has also had numerous acting roles in movies and television, and is perhaps best known for his recurring role as Hughie Hogg on the popular television series The Dukes of Hazzard. Altman had a starring role as the host of the notorious short-lived NBC variety show Pink Lady and Jeff in 1980. He has also directed many sitcoms and in the mid-'80s was spokesman for Arby's restaurants. He also has been the (uncredited) host of the defensive driving course available through Blockbuster Video. A well-known feature of his stand-up act includes a comical impression of his father. Trivia External Links * Official Site * The Unofficial Jeff Altman Fanpage on Facebook References Gallery JeffAltmanDukesOfHazzardReturnOfHughieHogg.jpg|as Hughie Hogg in The Dukes of Hazzard: "The Return of Hughie Hogg" (1981) JeffAltmanNursesPromoPhoto.jpg|as Greg Vincent in Nurses (1991) Promo Photo JeffAltmanComedians.jpg|Comedians of the late 1980s/early 1990s. TOP, L-R: Yakov Smirnoff, Jeff Altman, Tim Thomerson. BOTTOM, L-R: Bob Saget, Mitzi Shore, Pauly Shore, Jim Carrey, Louie Anderson. JeffAltmanRecent.jpg|Recent Headshot JeffAltmanAutograph.jpg|Autographed Photo (formerly owned by Paul Rudoff) Category:Voice actors Category:RGB Guest Voice Actors Category:S! Voice Actors Category:EGB Guest Voice Actors